Recently, usage of bicycles as a transporting means with low environmental, load has been spreading. Among them, development of collapsible bicycles with various mechanisms to make the bicycle compact for convenient carriage and storage has been made.
In many of the collapsible bicycles, the frame is separated in the middle portion, allowing the bicycle to be folded in half at the middle portion (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1). Accordingly, the length of the bicycle in the front-rear direction can be shortened when the bicycle is folded (stored). Meanwhile, the bicycle disclosed in Patent Literature 2 is structured so as to store the wheels in between two opposing side panels by allowing the wheels to pivot around an axis parallel with respect to the axle. When the bicycle is folded, the handle, wheels, and the saddle are stored in the frame. Here, in addition to bicycles, collapsible electric two wheelers have also been developed.